<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brave &amp; Heroic by ohnoitsanopinion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810240">Brave &amp; Heroic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoitsanopinion/pseuds/ohnoitsanopinion'>ohnoitsanopinion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shazam! (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cussing, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Disabled Character, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Superpowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoitsanopinion/pseuds/ohnoitsanopinion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Batson is trying to understand what it's like to have a real family... but he finds love and that makes him struggle more, Will his love be accepted?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Batson &amp; Freddy Freeman, Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Did They Remember?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Billy's POV]</p><p>   THIS IS A WEEK AWAY FROM THE DAY OF MY DOOM. Mary would say I'm exaggerating but it's a week away from my birthday. Rosa mostly likely already knows about it, they usually get all my information when they pick me. I'm being as quiet as usual, sitting down — next to Freddy — with the food that was bestowed by the lunch ladies. I continue to think: If anyone — like a bad guy — decided to poison me by putting something into my lunch, I would never know because the food tastes like shit. I phase back into reality and hear Freddy ask: "A Supervillain corners you into an alleyway or something, you have to fight or flight—which one do you do?," Freddy asked curiously.</p><p>"Uhm... Fight? It's an alleyway..." I answer. </p><p>"Trick question! Fight and Flight, some people are inside surrounding you in the alleyway and if not, you'd fuck up the buildings around you. Superheros get a lot of bullshit for fucking things up, you know?" </p><p>"Never thought of that..."</p><p>"Yeah," Freddy says with a breathe. </p><p>"So, you need to... fight your way out of there... and not get anyone hurt?" I question. </p><p>"Exactly," Freddy answers. </p><p>   I looked down and started picking at my food, Jesus, I bet my powers The Sins could eat better. Rosa could cook better food with a fork and some leftovers from a week ago. <br/>   Eugene and Darla walk in and a few after them; Pedro and Mary. We do get a lot of weird looks when everyone comes in because of the Shazam appearance. I turn to Mary when she starts at everyone with:</p><p>"The first of next month is a very special day," My face changes immediately with fear.<br/>   Darla follows up and says: "April jokes!" </p><p>"It's April Fools, Darla," Mary corrects her. </p><p>"Oh yeah, what she said," Darla replies. </p><p>   I was hit with sudden relief, I had also forgotten, my birthday is on that same day. I was curious about what they had planned. </p><p>"A prank on Rosa and Victor, Any ideas?" Eugene asked. </p><p>"There are no limits, we are superheroes!" Freddy stated then ended with a whisper. </p><p>"Cover the entire house, head to toe, with glitter," Darla said ecstatically.</p><p>"That is the worst idea ever, we won't be able to clean it up. We will be finding glitter in random places for months, sounds like a nightmare," I tell Darla. </p><p>"What if we—" Eugene was cut off by the sound of the bells. Lunch was over. We had all lost track of time. </p><p>"Hold that thought," Mary told Eugene. "We scheme... at home," Mary continued. "But, I have a request, would you pick us up some snacks?" Mary says handed me thirty dollars in cash. </p><p>"The usual," Pedro ads. </p><p>"See you losers... Later."</p><p>   Mary had left the cafeteria and everyone had then followed her. "Bye!" Darla ads while running after Mary. This would be a nice way to start spring break. The break has been weirdly placed since the school had a few issues... and maybe those issues had to do with us, maybe so, maybe not. </p><p>   The main parts of my time in class was filled with my staring at blank pieces until I thought of something. I could care less about what class was about that day. I was writing down every catchphrase I could think of within the time we were in the class, if I looked to my left I could see Freddy doodling in his superhero notebook, I'm still surprised he has pages that are still blank, that entire notebook is just filled with random superhero names and doodles of a custom superhero he thinks of in the middle of class. I liked how peppy and full of energy he was.<br/>   Reaching for an eraser he wasn't paying attention and knocked a pencil of his desk to the left of me, I was already looking so I picked it up for him. I handled the pencil back to him but Freddy was already reaching for it. His fingers got caught on my hand and he lifted his head back up at me. I gave him the pencil back and he gave me a smirk that sent butterflies fluttering through my stomach. </p><p>   The bell rang, for this class and I quickly grabbed my bag off the ground and walked out of the classroom. I heard someone shout behind me and I looked back, I was being impulsive and I looked back to see a struggling Freddy. <br/>   Freddy was struggling with all his stuff and his crutch. "I'm not getting any faster," Freddy said, flustered. </p><p>"I'm sorry, let me help you," I had replied trying to hold some of it as we made it to our lockers. </p><p>"As a superhero, I could juggle it all at once." </p><p>   Making it to our lockers we split up, grabbing everything and I let Freddy rant while we made our way outside. </p><p>   We found our way to the front stairs. "Stairs," I stated. <br/>"I really don't need your help," Freddy replied. </p><p>"Let me tag along... Just, walk slow, please," Freddy asked and I nodded back at him.</p><p>   I hate the whole 'birthday' thing because it's something that a family mainly succeeds in, if you know me, I don't remember the last time I had one. I'm not gonna get into details but I phased out of reality and let Freddy talk—coming back in every now and then. <br/>   I don't know if it's going to bother me later that they forgot, at least I think they did. I'll leave it to me to be a baby about it later, It might hurt to know that not a single person had remembered. </p><p>   Freddy and I walked down the street, "I'll let you take the lead," I told Freddy laughing. Not everything had been familiar to me in that neighborhood. Freddy had looked back and forth and stopped talking as much. His pace started to speed up, I think he thought he needed to go faster because he was in front of me. </p><p>"You can slow down," I said, I just wanted him to calm down, He is full of energy but he doesn't need to get worked up over something as small as this. I guess for both of us, it's the little things that matter so much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sinister Scheme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sharing a bed, Sleeping together.<br/>It's all fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IT'S FREEZING COLD AND EMPTY. There was no one inside the store, clear of the presence of people and the store had the air conditioning on a cold temperature as if we were in the midst of summer. <br/>   I had gotten into such fatigue within the time Freddy and I entered the store, Freddy had taken the lead—Freddy had reached for the door handle when I swiftly stepped in front of the smaller boy to open it for him, Freddy then shot me a look for a split second that gave me chills colder than the outside wind. <br/>   The look and thoughts were stuck inside my head, eating me up inside. Freddy was headed straight to the front isles—grabbing all sorts of sweets and chips but he skipped the plain ones. </p><p>   I had looked over to the cashier counter, it wasn't the same person. The cashier was a guy, shaved head and wearing a uniform, his body was small but fit, young but not too close to my age.<br/>   The man pulled his face in my direction and I quickly averted eye-contact and headed to the isles further into the store even though weird products were stocked in this isle.<br/>   I found Freddy at the back of the store, he had looked at the drinks in the back. Stopping at the beers for a second but moved further down to the juices. Pulling out a few, He had already grabbed a few things, so I went back and grabbed a few bags and he followed behind me. </p><p>"How much do you have?" Freddy had asked me. </p><p>"About thirty..." I answered. </p><p>   We both pushed everything onto the counter and the man had taken everything and rang it up, we stood in silence. </p><p>"$29.99?" The man asked in a light voice but a deep voice, light accent. </p><p>   Freddy had looked me from the side as I handed him all we had. He took it from me with his lanky fingered. I noticed his name wasn't on his uniform. <br/>   With precision and finesse, he picked up the change and handed it to me. He went to put everything in a bag—we still stood in silence. When he was done, Freddy had reached for the bag but the man had ignored him and handed that to me. I could see on his face that it bother him. </p><p>   I headed for the door closest to the broken windows. Stepping down and leaving in the cold. Hands full and pockets with weights and making noises as I stepped. </p><p>   The sky was bright and we had only been gone for thirty minutes. I noticed. Halfway there, my body was uncomfortable with walking with lots and my hand. I noticed my body was gaining fatigue. </p><p>"My legs are killing me," I said exaggerating. </p><p>"Oh, really!?" Freddy said sarcastically. </p><p>   Freddy had stepped in front of me, I shot him a smirk to the back of his head. Soon enough we made it the house. </p><p>   Entering the home—we were greeted by a running Eugene.</p><p>"Finally!" Eugene shouted.</p><p>   Eugene grabbed multiple things—I don't know their taste buds. Freddy had taken everything off at the front door, He opened a soda-can and headed for the front room. I soon followed. </p><p>"Yay, snacks!" Darla said.</p><p>"Mine," Mary protested and took a bag away from me. </p><p>  I put everything on the table in the center of the room and went over to the red couch and I made my way upstairs to our room and put my coat and hat in the corner of the room stuffing it in the corner. <br/>  The T.V. had a cartoon show on that had a square like drawing style, it was on a Halloween episode that looked familiar to me, it was turned up loud. </p><p>"You realize we up our coats and stuff when we enter the house?" Freddy asked.</p><p>"Whatever," I replied.</p><p>"You know, you guys, We have that, uh, a thing we had to do. We should go do that..." Mary protested. </p><p>"Oh yeah, let's go-" Pedro said with a mouth full of chips and was interrupted. </p><p>"Mommy! We are going to leave out!" Darla shouted. </p><p>"Oh really?" Rosa responded far into the house. </p><p>"Back before Dark~!" Victor shouted from across the house.</p><p>   Eugene quietly followed suit. "Can we come?" Freddy asked, "No!" Mary had noticed she had a loud tone and looked back at Freddy and me, Mary was helping Darla with her coat. </p><p>"Oh, Right- I mean, Okay." </p><p>   They honestly couldn't be more suspicious. Freddy had leaned over and whispered to me: "They are going to the lair," I nodded in response.</p><p>   After a while, after they left the cartoon had bored me and I started nodding off. </p><p>   I woke up hours later, I wiped my face and looked around. The T.V. was off and I blanket was laying over me. Freddy was gone. It was dark outside and I quickly made it upstairs. </p><p>   Quietly going through the hallway to our room. </p><p>   As I entered Freddy had started at me with: "Hey! Sleeping beauty...?" </p><p>   Ignoring him I climbing up our bunk beds and laying down. I couldn't find a way to go back to sleep. </p><p>"Couldn't sleep?" I started at Freddy. </p><p>"It's too cold," Freddy answered. </p><p>   I think one of us had broken the air conditioning from too many people changing to superheroes in the house. <br/>   I went back down the ladder and asked: "Move over." </p><p>"What are you-" Freddy was interrupted. </p><p>"Cold, right?" I stopped him.</p><p>   I put my body against the wall.</p><p>"Come closer than," Freddy protested. </p><p>   I obeyed coming in closer to him, something unexpected had happened. My heart started beating and I didn't know why. I started beating very fast.</p><p>"I think you're kind of on my bad leg," Freddy explained.</p><p>"Oh, my bad..." </p><p>   I then closed my eyes and tried to calm down. This could be puberty, right? Why is it responding like this? To him, especially...</p><p>"Your heart... is beating fast..."</p><p>"I'm sorry..." </p><p>   I had started to blush and my breathing sped up—my face was flushed. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down, soon enough my heart had slowed down I drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Super Suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sharing Clothes and Billy's desire for Freddy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EVERYTHING WAS HEAVY, I COULDN'T GET UP. My lips were covered in drool, immediately I wiped my face. I moved my head up, I looked over to Freddy's desk to see that the alarm clock had already been dismissed.<br/>   Smashing my head back into the pillow, Freddy was still there. I could smell his scent, It was his musk, it didn't disgust me; I like it in a way. It was almost comforting. He had moved in closer to me than when we both fell asleep. I was hit with a wave of euphoria and closed my eyes with a smirk on my face.</p><p>"Dinner's ready!" I heard Rosa scream from across the house. </p><p>   I heard a groan come from Freddy's body. He was awake? He hadn't got up or ask me to move? Freddy slowly moved up and pulled his body up. Freddy reached for his crutches without looking. I opened my eyes to look at him—his dirty hair and messy curls, I stared at them. <br/>   Freddy was dragging his feet to make his way to the door. I assumed he was making his way to the bathroom. When he turned his body, I closed my eyes.</p><p>   Exiting the room—I left my eyes closed and let him leave. he didn't bother to wake me up. On my way back to sleep I could hear a voice I assumed to be Mary's and Freddy's tired voice bickering about the bathroom, then the sound of the door opening. <br/>   I ignored this and the gross taste in my mouth to try and fall back asleep. Soon enough I was out cold. </p><p>   I was in light sleep with no dream, I was easily awoken by would be perceived as footsteps—I left my eyes closed. The footsteps got very close to me when I was hit hard in the face by something soft face and heard Freddy shout: "Wake up!" </p><p>   A groan had left my mouth and I put my fingers to my face; rubbing it. </p><p>"Oversleeping? Really? Anyway, Dinner's been ready, dude," Freddy stated.</p><p>   Not responding—I pulled my body up and looked at the small boy. Immediately I noticed something obscene.</p><p>"Wait! Those are my clothes!" I said in a way he knew I was asking for an explanation.</p><p>"Sucks to be you, I'm cold," Freddy responded. </p><p>   I'll guess I'll let it go. How could he be cold still? After all I did for last night. <br/>   I marched to see that the clock was only about twenty minutes older than before. <br/>   Freddy and I had split paths when he made his way downstairs and I made mine to the bathroom, I went far to the left to pick up a towel. </p><p>   I entered the bathroom, Wet floor, and wet blinds. I pulled my clothes off and entered the shower. <br/>   Bottles were half full and there were many of them. I could only assume which bottle was Freddy's from the obvious attire the bottle had worn. I noticed Freddy's was the most full. <br/>   I had many shower thoughts and forgot I was wasting time and water from just rubbing my body and thinking about random things that would cross my mind. </p><p>   I walked out of the bathroom with a towel, that was poorly tied onto my body; I didn't exactly know how to tie it around my body.<br/>   My feet were finding all sorts of soft things to pick up on the way back to our room; The bathroom was filled with smells so I decided not to change in there. </p><p>   I closed the door and was struck with a self to self dispute. To wear the other outfit I have or to wear Freddy's clothes instead. His clothes were not fashionable; All superhero clothes. I picked the superman shirt, slipped it on then headed downstairs while struggling with the socks that were not exactly my size.</p><p>   Once I made my way downstairs, Freddy looked at me and mumbled: "oh, come on," under his breath.<br/>   I took the seat next to Eugene and Mary. I sat down and Rosa had given me a plate but with a slightly concerned look on her face.</p><p>"Finally, Chow time!" Victor said.</p><p>   All had gone in on their plates. Pedro and Victor taking big bites but with Darla taking the smaller ones. I looked at Darla when she pulled her head up and said: "You switched clothes!"</p><p>   Way to make it awkward. I lightly had blushed and butterflies had fluttered through my stomach. </p><p>"What happened? That's why you were so late?" Mary ended the question with a giggle.</p><p>"You did switch," Victor realized.</p><p>   Rosa had left an 'oh' leave her mouth when Mary had saved me better than she could during any fight. With a statement that would change the angle and direction of the dinner conversation: "Mind if I get that money back?"</p><p>"Nope," Rosa said without hesitation. </p><p>"Come on!" </p><p>"I can give you it back, Top drawer, all the way to the left," Freddy stated. </p><p>"You're a lifesaver!" Mary thanked Freddy. </p><p>   Mary had pushed her chair back to try and stand up when she was interrupted.</p><p>"After dinner!" Rosa ordered.</p><p>   Mary stood back down when everyone had continued to eat in silence until Freddy broke the silence with: "I was cold," Everyone looked at him in confusion and he continued with: "Just saying."</p><p>"Exactly," I backed him up. </p><p>"Dude, Your breathe is like a zombie" Eugene stated. </p><p>"Did you brush?" Rosa asked.</p><p>"I will after dinner-" I was interrupted.</p><p>"brush your teeth, boy-" Victor was obstructed. </p><p>"I got it! Billy, Brush your teeth before dinner then at night, you can do it once this time though. Got it, young man?" Rosa ordered.</p><p>"Fine" </p><p>   Darla looked past everyone into the front room and quickly got up then ran over to Mary. The T.V. was muted but the news was on, purposely<br/>   Darla went to go outside with Mary but Mary instructed that she was gonna head for the money quickly.<br/>   Rosa had wanted everyone to sit back down but everyone had already gone to stand up and put their plates in the sink.</p><p>   I headed for the bathroom to brush my teeth. After I was done I walked to our room. Mary was looking all over.</p><p>"Where is it?!"</p><p>"Wrong left," I told her with a laugh. </p><p>   Mary looked at me annoyed but then she noticed something. Both of our pillows were on the bottom bunk and she grew confused. </p><p>"I'm afraid you might be too comfortable here..." Mary said with a smirk on her face. </p><p>"Get out..." </p><p>   Mary had left and Freddy had entered. </p><p>"Everyone is out tonight, superheroes," Freddy stated. </p><p>   I didn't answer when I grabbed a loose comic book. Freddy had walked over to his desk. My eyes strayed from the comic book when I looked at his wet hair. I had gained shower thoughts... just not in the shower.  I stared. I wanted to grab it, touch it. This feeling grew very strong and my heart had beaten hard in my eyes. <br/>   I tried to ignore such thoughts as my heart slowed down, I threw the comic book over my face and closed my eyes. I put my hand over my chest, drifted off by accident.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Maybe I Snore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sharing a bed and keeping romantic secrets...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Freddy's POV]</p><p>   THROWN AGAINST THE WALLS, I WAS WEAK. I couldn't get up, my crutch was broken, I was so scared. Sivana picked me up and threw my helpless body against the dirty blue porcelain walls in the school.<br/>   My lungs were holding in my words, poisoning my heads with putrid thoughts. I wasn't fighting with him more than I was fighting with my insecurities. Did I deserve this?<br/>   Crying, gagging, I was alone, All by my self. That was the reason I was losing—I'm just pathetic. </p><p>"I'll need you for a little family reunion."</p><p>   Throwing my small body on the ground—"Shazam..." I said weakly, gagging. <br/>   Crying, he dragged me by the legs and picked me back up. Hands-free; I swung and hit him in the eyes. Falling and crawling away managing to grab my crutch and run as fast as I can.</p><p>   Running in the hallways, lights flashing. "Help!" I screamed. The school was empty, missing the presence of staff.</p><p>   The silhouettes of The Seven Deadly Sins were coming from all corners of the school, dark corners, the figures emerged.<br/>   Sivana shooting the lockers around me, burnt pieces of paper flying through the air.</p><p>"Hah!" Sivanna said shooting the crutch off of my arm, I cradled my body on the ground, heart beating through my ears.</p><p>"Poor little Freddy..."</p><p>   I screamed at the top of my lungs, my voice cracking and the scream being distorted. </p><p>   Then I woke up.</p><p>   From my torso to my head I was covered in sweat, I screamed but my mouth didn't open, my body went to jump up but my bad leg kept me down. <br/>   I pushed my head back into my pillow, tears ready to come out of my eyes. </p><p>   I decided I couldn't get back to sleep, the sweat annoyed me. I got up and reached for my crutch in the dark. When I found it I accidentally pushed it to the ground, crashing to the ground. </p><p>"Shit," I mumbled.</p><p>   I felt bad, someone had been sleeping above me. I quietly walked out of the room and headed for the bathroom. <br/>   I washed my body off, with my rag at the top of the door. Twisting the taps and running warm water onto the hard and dried rag. I put my fingers in the water to check the tap's temperature.<br/>   Washing out my withered eyes, taking a few breathes and exiting the bathroom as quietly as I could with a crutch at night.</p><p>   Quietly entering our room and closing it back again, putting my crutch back where it usually stood. Sliding back under the bunk bed.<br/>   I couldn't control myself, why not just let it all out. I quietly sobbed I was only planning on doing it for a few minutes until I heard a voice say:</p><p>"Dude, are you crying?"</p><p>   I silenced myself because my heart had skipped a beat. I didn't respond. </p><p>"Whatever," Billy said walking down the ladder. </p><p>   I didn't look at me, Billy was heading straight for the door. He walked out and I decided to be quiet till he came back; calming myself down.</p><p>   After I heard a flush of the toilet from across the house, Billy — minutes later — had come back to the room.<br/>   Billy snarled at me and walked over to my bottom bunk;</p><p>"Move over, Freddy," Billy ordered.</p><p>   I looked at him in confusion, but it's not like I wanted to oppose the idea. I moved and let him crawl over me, when he did I got a whiff of his scent... his musk, comforting. </p><p>   I felt the bed being pulled down being me by his weight. I felt safe, closing my eyes. Ignoring everything and closing my mind, falling to sleep.</p><p>[Billy's POV]</p><p>   I was woken up by the time of a door closing, Freddy had left the room. I was annoyed because I was in a nice deep sleep. I mean, its what I get for being [basically] shipped to this house with a million people. <br/>   I was even more upset by the fact that I had a full bladder because I decided to drink half a can of leftover soda.<br/>   Throwing my head back into the pillow, assuming the cripple kid, of course, had beat me to the bathroom.</p><p>   Minutes later — faster than I expected — entering the room, quietly closing the door. Thanks for that, too fucking late though. He laid down under me and my body was stiff, after a while I decided to get down and go to the bathroom.<br/>   In the midst of this self-conflict, I could lightly hear the sound of what I assume is light sobbing.</p><p>"Dude, are you crying?" I asked. </p><p>   I got no response from Freddy, maybe he was ignoring me, I felt bad for him, I don't know the reason he's crying, I don't want to assume the worst; I didn't want to assume what he was crying about.</p><p>"Whatever," I mumbled. </p><p>   I'll just ignore him back, fuck it.<br/>   I opened the door and quietly went for the bathroom while doing half of the pee dance that Darla does.</p><p>   Pulling down my pants at the crotch. Letting it all out, I'm gonna be honest, it felt AMAZING. <br/>   Washing my hands and to my surprise hot water. Leaving my hands wet I reached for the door and shook my hands while I walked down the hallway. </p><p>   Entering the room again, 'Why not' I thought, I walked over to Freddy laying in his bed. </p><p>"Move over, Freddy." </p><p>   I looked at me, hesitated, then moved to make a way for me onto the bed.</p><p>   After a while, I stayed up because my brain and my body had already been awakened. <br/>   I didn't want to take advantage of him, I couldn't control myself. Unholy thoughts had taken over my brain... I moved my face closer to his, I wanted just for my lips to touch the freckles on his face. I hesitated, I was frightened by Freddy; He moved while I was moving in for the kiss. Embarrassed and startled, I calmed myself down, my heart was racing so I moved farther away from him and tried to close my eyes, flustered. Once I got calmed, I fell asleep for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Do You See Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Argument, Angst.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OPENING MY EYES, I WAS THOROUGHLY SUPRISED. I never knew a human conceive all of that drool. It was a mess, How embarrassing.<br/>   Freddy was still there; with me in the bed. Freddy was snoring over the alarm. He had to shake him awake. <br/>   Choking on his snores—Freddy had awoken.</p><p>"Batman" He mumbled; waking up. </p><p>"It's fucking morning and the clock is annoying me," I said rubbing my eyes. </p><p>   Anxious to get off the bed, I waited for Freddy to hop off. <br/>   A light was shining in from our cracked bedroom door. Guiding Freddy's way; he reached for his crutch. Freddy walked over to the clock and shut it off. I hopped off after him. <br/>   I let him take the bathroom first because everyone else had not headed to the bathroom before Freddy. I mean, shouldn't it be a rule to let the cripple kid go first?</p><p>   I'm so embarrassed, the drool was all over his pillow. I decided to fix his bed, The least I could do. I noticed most of his sheets don't match, the sheets were all superhero themed but never the same color scheme.<br/>   I thought about how our scents had come together to form one, I could lightly smell it on the cloth. <br/>   Moving to the pillow covered in my saliva, I know... it's gross. I went to turn the pillow around but something quickly came over me, I went to go smell the pillow where his dirty brown locks had come to rest. The scent was strong but married in lovely harmony. </p><p>   Hearing the shower come on and footsteps that had wanted to come to that very same bathroom.<br/>   I could hear agitated mumbling coming through the porcelain thick walls, a couple of voices had joined the symphony, after a few breaths they were resolved.</p><p>   I climbed up the ladder to my bed, the sheets were cold from missing my presence. It was homey, familiar. <br/>   I laid my head back down just to rest for a few more minutes. Looking at the clock now and then. Through the walls, I could hear the shower playing its music that calmed me down—If I wasn't careful I could have fallen back asleep.</p><p>   After a while of contemplating and thinking to keep me awake. The shower had been turned off and stopped this train of thought and ruined my whole stream of consciousness.<br/>   I started gently rubbing my bare legs on the bed below me, keeping my eyes shut.</p><p>   Minutes later someone had else went into the bathroom with quick steps and the chattering had come back.</p><p>   Freddy had entered the room and retreated to his desk. I opened my eyes and looked at the back of his head, laying still and remembering past events.<br/>   Freddy opened his red binder and tapped his chewed pencil before writing on the paper. The red canned drink that had once been was now a blue can of soda on his right. </p><p>   The shower had turned back on and I decided not to be careful, I let myself drift off.</p><p>   I woke up to Freddy hitting the sides of the bed with his crutch, instructed me to wake up from my slumber. Closed mouth this time; no drool.</p><p>"Shower! Quick because Dinner should almost be ready," Freddy shouted. </p><p>   Stumbling down and swiftly entering the bathroom.<br/>   Taking off my clothes and entering the shower that had been hot, startling me. I fought off the thoughts I would get this time to try and move faster.<br/>   Leaving the shower I grabbed my towel and tried to brush my teeth. Going so fast I ended up biting my touch, I cringed and tried to continue. </p><p>   Going back to the room I got dressed and stumbled over myself; getting dressed on the way. <br/>   I had gone to head downstairs, meeting everyone at the table, rejoiced at my sight they all started eating. The bit tongue made it hard to eat.</p><p>   Table conversations started, that's when it happened.</p><p>"Look whose late," Rosa exclaimed. </p><p>"Rosa, you never have to shower?" I asked.</p><p>"She showers before we wake up," Darla said. </p><p>"Smart!" I replied. </p><p>   Minutes had passed.<br/>   Eugene had stopped for a second with a black expression then he exploded with excitement. </p><p>"Did you see that new superhero movie?"</p><p>"I have, Everyone has been talking about how Joker is in it and how weird he looks," Freddy exclaimed. </p><p>"Did he have a therapist?" I asked.</p><p>"Harley Quinn, A villain would need one with the way he thinks," Freddy said.</p><p>"I'm sure a superhero would too," I said.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever," Freddy said doubtfully. </p><p>"Oh, really?" I said this in a way that he knew exactly what I was talking about.</p><p>   Freddy grew mad, angry with me and a horrified look on his face. I knew I had screwed up. That was so uncalled for and part of me didn't mean it in such a vile way. </p><p>"You're not serious, how dare you!"</p><p>"Guys, this is not exactly the best time to do this," Mary chimed in looking back in fourth in my direction and Rosa's direction.</p><p>"I think my appetite is spoiled," Freddy exclaimed.</p><p>"Mine too," I said. </p><p>   Both of us getting up.</p><p>"You can't fight forever," Rosa said.</p><p>"They really can't they sleep in the same room," Mary chimed in.</p><p>   I upstairs to grab my stuff and traveled back downstairs. </p><p>"I am leaving out,"</p><p>"Where are you going~?" Rosa asked.</p><p>"On a walk~," I said and looked at Freddy. Making him mad. </p><p>   I just turned to my Shazam form and flew around and took photos with people. I found a few robbers but that was it. I just wanted to wait till it got dark to sneak into the house. Not being caught I assumed Rosa had fallen asleep.<br/>   Rosa was asleep with Darla in the living room. <br/>   I walked into our room as quiet as I could to climb above Freddy was sleep in my bed for this dreadful night. I couldn't sleep for a while, my head was filled with anxiety and I almost felt like crying. I closed my eyes and rubbed my limbs onto the cold bedsheets, to fall asleep and before I knew it—I was out like a light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You Don't Snore That Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Freddy and Billy makeup, Freddy started to feel weird towards Billy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 6!<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I WAS TAKING ALL OF HIM IN. Fortified by our bodies and lust. I was staying to decipher his demeanor. I loved how my head fit into his neck perfectly. I started kissing him, embracing us with every touch. My legs were caressing his lower body, rubbing against the fine and silk sheets of our bunk bed.<br/>   I wish I could draw you a picture, you know. My hands are busy.<br/>   I couldn't feel my body, yet I could only imagine what he was feeling. With every kiss embrace—I could feel a hot breath leaving the jail of his mouth, hitting the sides of my face. <br/>   I left his neck and progressed to a kiss. He let me have an entrance. I left his lips with interest, biting his lip. <br/>   I couldn't breathe...? Why couldn't I breathe?</p><p>   Fuck it. I can't—not appreciate what is happening right now. My chest started closing, what the fuck? I know I'm not that excited, I can't be. I can't even breathe, Why can't I fucking breathe?</p><p>   Oh, That's why.<br/>   That's when I woke up.</p><p>   I'm being bitchy, I'm sure of it, I could care less. My mistake for thinking Billy wasn't gonna be trouble. He's literally like only there to cause trouble. I blame him for getting our whole family in danger, Nevermind, for getting MY family in danger.<br/>   None of this shit would have happened if he hadn't been such a dick to everyone he has met.</p><p>   I didn't bother waking him up, I made sure the clock didn't ring when I woke up. Why not give the disabled kid a little head start.<br/>   All his shit is piled up in the corner of the room, even his coats are just sitting in the room. I'd ask if he has lived in a barn but I'm sure he has. </p><p>   I traveled downstairs to find myself sitting down and looking up at the empty seat that had been left for Billy. </p><p>"Freddy, get Billy, he needs to join us for this family meeting," </p><p>   Freddy growled but finessed my way out my chair to walk back upstairs.<br/>   Freddy walked into my room and grabbed the pillow from under him and him as he slowly opened his eyes in response but not fully waking up and threw the pillow in his face.</p><p>"Wake up," I said aggravated.</p><p>  Billy jumped up and squinted his eyes trying to perceive the luminous lights piercing throw the curtains and bouncing off the walls and hitting his eyes. Billy grabbed his head and response to comprehending the display in front of him.<br/>  Billy had opened his eyes and looked down to Freddy, they both in response ceased and lightly blushed.<br/>  Billy grunted and covered his eyes, Freddy swiftly traveled to the door to leave the room.</p><p>  Billy jumped down from his bunk onto Freddy's bunk—then to the floor.<br/>  Billy had gone to the bathroom shortly after Freddy left and made sure that he wouldn't encounter Freddy on the way.<br/>  Once he was done, he left the bathroom to get changed.<br/>  Walking to the stairs with a clear mind but when he lifting his foot to walk down the steps he was hit with a sudden wave of anxiety—he pushed himself past this unforeseen uneasiness.<br/>Meeting everyone at the dinner table.</p><p>  When Billy sat down everyone was sitting in uncomfortable taciturnity.</p><p>"So, Billy, uh, Freddy, you guys can totally talk this out, Can you guys at least explain why you guys are arguing?" Rosa exclaimed.</p><p>"Billy is insane," Freddy stated.</p><p>"How do you think the Joker turned out-"</p><p>  Freddy looked at me in flustered: "See!"</p><p>"Boys!"</p><p>"Honey, I got this, I got this, it's just... a guy thing, I'm sure," Victor claimed.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Trust me; for once... please... let me mediate this"</p><p>"Freddy, tell Billy what it was exactly that made you so upset, there is no need to be specific," Victor begged Freddy.</p><p>  Freddy paused and looked at Billy for a second and looked away avoiding eye contact and grunted annoyed.</p><p>"You didn't have to do that, it was really petty and it made me feel betrayed," Freddy exclaimed and relaxed his face while looking down at the floor; pouting.</p><p>  The dream Billy had earlier made it very hard to respond to Freddy's pleas.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I really am, I didn't mean it but I mean that..." Billy said.</p><p>Everyone at the table was very uncomfortable but at the current statement, everyone was relieved.</p><p>"Now... we can eat!" Victor said happily.</p><p>  Billy played with his food and had given a few glances at Freddy.</p><p>"Tomorrow is a day that is very special," Billy gulped scared at what was coming next. "We are going to the carnival..." I was instantly relieved.<br/>After that superhero incident people stopped coming so they lowered the price on everything to get new customers, it's a great opportunity for this spring break."</p><p>  Once dinner was over, Billy had wondered what was gonna happen the next day, it was his birthday, he wasn't sure, he doesn't have the ability to predict the future but he did wonder... Did they remember?</p><p>  Billy beat Freddy to the room, nimbly jumping up the bunk to rest his head.<br/>The lights from earlier and stress had given him a headache and he wondered if resting would calm it down.<br/>  Freddy had entered the room shortly after, walking over to his desk—Freddy had stepped on something soft and noticed it was one piece of Billy's clothing. He picked it up, annoyed that he just leaves his stuff messily misplaced in their room. <br/>  Freddy had a sinful idea, what if he... just one... maybe, just a little one... he impulsively decided to give the piece of clothing a sniff when he smelt the cloth he remembered what it was like to sleep with him. Freddy's chest had clenched and he threw the cloth back down onto the floor. <br/>  Freddy tossed his head to the right to see if Billy witnessed his actions. He didn't—Freddy looked back in front of him, relieved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. You Have Bullet Immunity!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Billy's Birthday, It's actually April first for me today and that's crazy.<br/>Happy birthday Billy Batson!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 7<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LET'S CUT STRAIGHT TO THE CHASE. The whole family had all gotten ready and freshened up; everyone was ready to go out the door. It was the middle of the day. The group made their way to the beige and light brown van pre-parked outside the house. All was ready to enjoy the soft and sweet treat that was cotton candy, all enjoyed it equally, some more than others. Freddy enjoyed the rides more than the snacks, some rides Freddy had decided to avoid.</p><p>   I put my elbow onto the window and rested my face in my palm, I was sitting next to Freddy whilst staring outside the window to the ill-lit sky and dusky colors bouncing off the tired old oak trees standing in front of my view of the sky as the mellow sun greeted all the crepuscular hues in harmony.<br/>
I was consoled by the world's peaceful facade, I closed my eyes and let my thoughts take my presence drifting.<br/>
I daydreamed off to simple memories that had been hidden in the untouched and forgotten part of my mind. </p><p>   The ride was nice and quieter than usual; the low chatter now and then granted by anxious bodies that would move around fretfully.<br/>
A lot of the amusement park was blocked off, I guess we seriously mess this place up, booths were out of business although that it made so the open ones were two times busier. The family split up, Eugene going with Pedro, Darla going with Mary and Rosa and Victor gone on their own paths. I immediately chose Freddy.<br/>
Freddy was stumped at the booth, failing repeatedly, I did feel sad for him, I shook the feeling off knowing that he wouldn't like that, you know, people feeling bad for him. I still had a bit of sympathy. Poor guy... he is adorable when he gets agitated I might add.<br/>
I should tell everyone how I feel about this whole birthday thing, no one has anything to gain from that, more so to lose and I don't like how uncomfortable birthdays make me. Everyone coming together for the day someone put you on this earth against your will is not my thing and when they sing that happy birthday song I literally would rather shoot my ears with a GLOCK-19.</p><p>"Freddy"</p><p>"What?" Freddy said tiredly.</p><p>"Let's rally the family back up, I need to say something"</p><p>"Ugh, Okay, Fine."</p><p>   We soon found Eugene and Pedro and made our way to Darla and Mary.</p><p>"I promised to win this one for the money, the money for glitter..." Darla said wistfully.</p><p>   Mary tried to reason with Darla and soon they agreed.<br/>
Once the whole family had been gathered up, Billy shyly opened my mouth to speak.</p><p>"You know, I don't like the whole idea of birthdays, I'd rather we just act like this is just another day, they just make me uncomfortable and it really just doesn't feel right, I'm sorry..."</p><p>"It was supposed to be a family day where we focused on you-" Rosa was interrupted by mary putting her hand on her.</p><p>"You know, I'd rather just have the cake free for really anyone to eat it whenever they want, a cake is just no my thing anyway"</p><p>   Billy was grateful that everyone understood but people were still a bit confused. While we had a great time at that carnival with all the rides and stuff. I was still feeling like something was off.</p><p>   The skies got darker and harder to see through. On the way home, it was much louder because of all the things we manage to get from the carnival.</p><p>   The family was able to stay up for an extended amount of time although it was dark.<br/>
Freddy had grabbed my hand and made me follow him upstairs, Billy didn't know for what but Billy understood that we are both tired.<br/>
We entered our room and Billy noticed that the smells in the room had gone and the room had a cold and older smell.</p><p>"I have something for you" Freddy stated.</p><p>"What would that be?"</p><p>   Freddy pulls his hands from out of my line of sight and shows be a bag of plastic—in the plastic blag; two dull already used bullets. Billy was very confused.</p><p>"From the store...?"</p><p>   Still confused until Billy put two and two together and realized that the bullets had been taken from the first trip to the Food Market. Billy assumed Freddy had taken the bullets that had bounced off of Billy's SHAZAM form. The thought behind it hit Billy with an instant wave of euphoria.</p><p>"Oh yeah..." Billy said awkwardly with a smile.</p><p>   Billy took the bag from Freddy and placed it where it was supposed to be; in Freddy's desk drawer.</p><p>"Okay, wait... thank you so much, come on, bring it in"</p><p>"huh?"</p><p>"Oh, Oh okay, wait," Freddy said flustered.</p><p>   Billy embraced Freddy's body with a strong bear hug going around his arms.</p><p>"Wait, my crutch—I can't hold it properly," Freddy begged.</p><p>"Shush"</p><p>"Gah, oh... okay"</p><p>   Billy let Freddy go after a while, Freddy grasped his crutch and walked back over to his desk.<br/>
Billy rested his head a found the time to finish the comic Billy was granted by Freddy.<br/>
Both Freddy and Billy heard a knock on the window which was a signal that some of the family had gone out for a secret reason.</p><p>"Hey Billy, If you got to pick... what superpower would you actually want?" Freddy asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure, I could always still go for fl-" Billy was interrupted.</p><p>"Trick question!"</p><p>"Okay, sure—Freddy," Billy let Freddy rant to him while he gazed back at the comic now and then, struggling to finish the comic while Freddy still had a mouth.</p><p>   The night was falling short, although it lasted wonderfully for both of them. The gift stayed on Billy's mind—Consoling him for the rest of the mindful night, each unsaid word had transformed into a crystal shard of a passing thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 8<br/>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BILLY HAD NO IDEA WHAT WAS HAPPENING. A song Billy had heard maybe once but never learned.<br/>   Billy looked at the window to the skies and tried to space out but was distracted by Freddy's leg slightly touching his, he couldn't get himself to daydream while this was happening, He felt as though he should savor it for some strange reason.<br/>   A straight beam from the sun hitting his eyes—provoking a slight headache. </p><p>   Billy listened back into their song. </p><p>"I see a little silhouette of a man, Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango. Thunderbolt and Lightning, very, very frighting. Galileo, Galileo-" They all sung in harmony in a displeasing tune. </p><p>"Freddy...?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"What are they singing?"</p><p> "What does that mean? You don't know Queen?"</p><p> "No...?"</p><p> "Get a load of this! Guys, Billy doesn't know Bohemian Rhapsody!" Freddy screamed over the music.</p><p> "Really?! What the hell!" Eugene shouted.</p><p> "Hey!" A voice shouted while muffled under the loud music.</p><p>   Victor then reached to turn the music down. While being bombarded with questions and statements on the petty fact that Billy had never heard one song. They all gradually made their way to their destination; The grocery store. They all decided to come since it was Billy's first time going with the family and the family wanted him to test the water for everyone. <br/>   Victor and Rosa leading the way while having Darla and Mary's following begin, Freddy and I were in the back. </p><p>"We split-" Rosa's words were greeted by whispering voices saying "Yes..." "-But only into two groups!" Rosa using an emphasis on her second group of words.</p><p>  They all picked one shopping car per group (two for the whole family) to accompany them. Freddy had noticed that the shopping cart was off. Someone may have been fooling around with the shopping cart because the metal bars were broken.</p><p>   After strolling through the shopping mart and picking up things on their shopping list. Mary, Freddy, Darla, and Billy were nearing the end of their shopping trip.<br/>   Freddy was peacefully walking when it happened.<br/>   They all heard a squeaky gasp and looked around not seeing Darla near them. Freddy looked behind him, there she was; staring with stars in her eyes.</p><p>   She noticed a familiar product in the aisle. It was called "Ooze Tube" and Darla grabbed it quickly after her long stare.<br/>   Mary was visibly frustrated; she knew that Darla would be obsessing with these things if their back in the store. Mom and Dad used to feed them to her all the time as a child.</p><p> "If you think you're going to get between me and my Ooze Tube you've got another thing coming, missy!" Darla said to Mary who was walking up to her.</p><p> "Just put it in the cart..."</p><p>   Darla smiled and pranced over to the cart putting two sets of Ooze Tubes in. All of the food in the cart slid the Ooze Tube to the bottom side of the cart; hanging on the broken part of the cart. The Ooze Tube was broken open and flung out onto Freddy's shoes. Freddy slipped and fell onto the floor, throwing his crutch.</p><p>   Billy ran over to him faster than everyone else and picked Freddy up without a thought. Mary grabbed his crutch and handed it to Billy to hand to Freddy and Freddy grabbed it out of his hand with a furious swipe.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Billy asked. </p><p>"I'll get staff to clean this up," Mary said.</p><p>   Freddy looked at Billy for a second—that was long enough for Billy to see the agitation on his face. Freddy ran off. </p><p>"I'm going after him!" "Wa-" "Alone!" Billy shouted.</p><p>   Freddy ran outside to the staff's confusion until someone else his age ran after him. Billy and Freddy behind the family van standing there. "Calm down, please" "I ca- you- and I su-" Freddy had so many tears on his face he couldn't speak properly, he was desperately gasping for air.<br/>   Freddy had taken this opportunity, maybe it being selfish—Freddy decided to hug Billy. Of course, Billy hugged back. Maybe it was a human embrace, maybe it was the smell of that same hoodie but Freddy had known and he feared that it was just Billy himself that calmed him down just then.<br/>Freddy's heart was beating irregularly and at a somewhat slower pace and when Freddy hugged Billy... Freddy's heart had sped up. Billy misunderstood and rubbed his back while continuing to console him in response to the heartbeat he felt through the hug.</p><p>   They both heard the quick and high pitched sound of the car being unlocked. <br/>   Billy opened the car door for Freddy to enter and they sat together alone. <br/>   They both heard the muffled chatter from the inside of the car. </p><p>Billy turned his legs to Freddy and grabbed his hands. Billy intertwined his fingers into Freddy's and held his hand. <br/>This made Freddy even more uneasy.</p><p>"You can squeeze if you want to, just please... calm down..." Billy said softly.</p><p>    Freddy just lovingly and gently held his hand until the others got into the car. After a while, Freddy calmed down but to the other's misunderstanding, they still wanted Freddy to be happy. They played the same song again.</p><p> "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide..." </p><p>"Listen and learn, Newbie!" Victor shouted over the music.</p><p> Darla had given Freddy a green Ooze Tube, I'm assuming as a cute way of saying sorry, it wasn't her fault. It was very nice, no doubt. Freddy smiled and Billy was finally at peace knowing that Freddy was okay again.</p><p>   Billy felt as though maybe this was all he needed.</p><p>   They rode off back to their home and that finishes the journey for today as much as Freddy wanted to acknowledge there had been something very stranger going on with him that as more days go on he starts to understand... what could it mean?<br/>   Unless... it was exactly what he thought it was...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is going on hiatus for a while until I plan more chapters. Sorry, Cya then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>